


First Time

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: Castlevania Quickies [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Analingus, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Some short and sweet Castlevania smut featuring Alucard's first time with Trevor and Sypha (post season 3).This is smut.  You have been warned.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Castlevania Quickies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659460
Kudos: 100





	First Time

Alucard pushes back against Trevor. Against his hard cock. He knows what he wants and wants to get it over with. Let him just push his dick inside him. Come. Take his virginity. Get it over with.

“Sorry,” Trevor mumbles. He always sounds like his mouth is full. Or like he’s too lazy (or drunk) to enunciate. It drives Alucard crazy in every sense of the word. “Drank too much,” Trevor mutters. He starts to pull away and Alucard stops him.

“Liar,” Alucard hisses.

Trevor presses against Alucard’s bare back. Alucard can feel his hair and sweat, can smell his lust.

“I know what it’s like to do something you’re not ready for,” Trevor hisses. “And I’m not a rapist.”

Alucard shivers when cold replaces the heat as Trevor slides away from him. He sighs.

“He’ll be back,” Sypha says.

She’s beautiful and smart and Alucard leans to kiss her. She accepts, even opens her mouth wide to encourage his tongue to probe her mouth then sucks it. Alucard moans into her mouth and rubs against her. Her body is small and wiry and so arousing. He feels the light brush of her pubic hair against his hard cock and presses into it. She doesn’t pull away.

“He doesn’t want to hurt you,” she whispers. “He cares about you.” She punctuates her words with a kiss. “I care about you.”

He presses into the warm, wet space between her legs. He wants to enter her but even more, he wants her approval. Wants her to tell him it’s okay and that she wants him.

He feels her hand worm between their bodies as she slides back from him slightly. She strokes his length. He moans into her mouth and feels her sigh.

“No one’s getting in for the next few days,” she whispers. “You know. . .biology.” 

Alucard nods. He knows what she’s saying but it doesn’t make him want her any less. If anything, it makes him want her more.

The bed shakes and he feels, and smells, Trevor behind him. He never smells clean, even when he’s just washed. It’s aggravating and titillating. 

“She’s really good with her mouth,” Trevor mutters into his ear. Sypha kisses Alucard’s mouth accentuating Trevor’s words.

“He’s good, too,” Sypha says. She grins at Alucard and adds. “Sit up, let him show you.”

Alucard sits up and let’s Sypha and Trevor situate him between them. Sypha at his mouth. Trevor at his ass.

He jumps lightly when he feels them kiss him. Sypha on his lips. Trevor on the cheek of his ass.

“If you want to stop, we will.” Sypha kisses him and adds. “Any time, no matter what.”

Alucard can only nod against her mouth and press himself into the heat of Trevor’s mouth on his ass crack. He moans and Sypha smiles at him. He feels her hand stroke the length of his hard cock then gently cup his balls.

“May I. . .” She gently sucks his bottom lip.

“Yes,” Alucard gasps. “Please.”

She gives him another kiss, this time on the head of his cock. Alucard gasps.

“Is it ok?” she asks.

“Yes,” he sighs.

She licks a droplet of precum from the head of his cock and gives an exaggerated moan.

“Good,” she says.

Alucard feels Trevor’s hands on his ass cheeks, spreading him wide.

“Yes,” Alucard sighs.

He feels Sypha’s mouth on his aching cock as Trevor’s tongue gently laps against his hole. He pushes back against Trevor’s mouth and feels his tongue prod a bit deeper. He gasps and moans louder than he expected and feels Trevor’s breath against his ass. He’s laughing.

“Feel good?” 

Trevor’s voice, deep and mumbly.

“Trevor,” Sypha giggles. “Don’t tease.”

“It’s ok,” Alucard mutters.

Trevor laughs.

“You like it?” he asks.

“Yes.” Alucard says without hesitation.

“Good.” Trevor kisses one ass cheek and then the other then gently spreads them. 

“Yes,” Alucard repeats as Trevor’s tongue laps against him again and gently presses into him. Alucard leans back into it and hears the muffled sound of Trevor’s chuckle. He smiles at the sound then gasps as he feels his cock being drawn deep into Sypha’s mouth. “Yes,” he sighs again. “Yes.”

As Sypha sucks him and gently manipulates his balls, Trevor works his ass. First with his tongue and then, with just one finger. He presses the tip of his index finger against his hole and Alucard tenses.

“Ok,” Trevor mutters as he retreats.

“No,” Alucard whispers. “Please, don’t stop.” He moans into the feel of Sypha’s mouth on his cock.

“I told you I’m not a. . .”

“I want it,” Alucard gasps. “Please, Trevor, please.”

He hears Trevor chuckle then feels his cheeks spreading and Trevor’s hot, wet tongue lapping and prodding him again. Seconds later he hears a low slurp followed immediately by what he knows is Trevor’s finger just barely pressing into him. He pushes back against it and hears Trevor laugh, this time louder.

“I bet Sypha’s jaw is getting tired,” Trevor says. He pushes his finger in a bit deeper. Alucard shudders. “If you need to stop. . .”

“Don’t you dare,” Alucard gasps and grinds against his hand. Sypha’s mouth never leaves his cock and, after only a minute or two, he comes.

Sypha wipes the back of her hand across her mouth then kisses him. He feels Trevor’s finger slip from his hole and feels a pang of longing.

“Are you ok?” she asks.

Alucard nods. She kisses him again then leans past him and kisses Trevor.

“I’m going to get some water.”

“I could use a drink, too,” he says.

“Wash your hands,” she replies.

Alucard grins to himself as Trevor huffs and leaves their shared bed.

“That grin mean you had a good time?” Trevor asks when he returns.

“Something like that,” Alucard replies.

Trevor flops down beside him on the bed then slides close.

“Something like that,” he repeats with a joking lilt.

“Yes,” Alucard replies.

“Uh-huh,” Trevor mutters. 

Alucard feels him slide closer then wrap his arms around him.

“Did you want to fuck me?” Alucard says once Trevor is spooned against his back.

“Yes,” Trevor replies without a hint of hesitation and adds. “But you weren’t ready for that.”

They are quiet for a moment.

“No, I wasn’t,” Alucard says.

Trevor kisses his ear and gives a muffled laugh.

“My cock can take some getting used to, being so large and all.” 

“Again with how big you are?” 

Sypha gives a shake of her head as she sits on the bed. She offers Alucard a cup and he sits up to take it.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Trevor says to her.

“Just because I don’t complain doesn’t make you the biggest cock of the walk,” she replies without missing a beat. Alucard chuckles and she grins at him. “It is very good, though,” she says in a low tone.

Alucard sips the water then smiles at her.

“Better than his?” Trevor asks as he sits up and takes the cup from Alucard.

“Give me a few days to get back to you on that one,” she replies.

Trevor huffs.

“Don’t pout,” she says. “There is plenty of other fun we can have.” She grins at Alucard and cups his face with her hand before running it through his hair. She looks at Trevor then takes the cup from him and gives him a kiss. “Now, which one of you is going to warm up my feet. They are freezing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 was good but I need Trevor and Sypha to race back to Alucard and comfort him (and get it on with him, right? right!).
> 
> I just typed this out really fast and sloppy, like a fun one night stand so. . .pretend you don't notice any typos, okay?


End file.
